Why Does It Have To Be You?
by HakuneAn
Summary: Ciel had romantic feelings towards Sebastian but Sebastian was already with someone else. Will Ciel's love stay as a one-sided love?
1. PROLOGUE

**PROLOGUE**

* * *

_Why._

_Why does it have to be you?_

_Why not someone else?_

_I'm no one_

_I am nothing._

_My existence shouldn't matter to you_

"Ciel, what is wrong with you?!"

_Ah, there you are_

_Standing right in front of me_

_Worrying about me_

_Why._

_Why do you care?_

_I'm no one_

_I am nothing_

_I should've fallen of the building and die_

_But you saved me._

"Not-"

"Stop lying and tell me the truth!"

_No_

_It hurts too much to tell you_

_That I love you more than anything_

"…I can't, Sebastian."

_I can't tell you how much I love you_

_How much I want to be in your arms_

_How much I want to feel those lips against mine_

_Because you're with someone_ else

* * *

**END OF PROLOGUE**


	2. Chapter 1

**HI EVERYONE! SOOOOO, some of you wanted this story to have sequels, right? After thinking for months, I finally decided to make sequels for this story!**

**FOR THOSE WHO WANTED SEQUEL, YOU BETTER LIKE THIS**

**Lol jkjk**

**Special thanks to nemuikuro26 and Dicchan Takaminata for making me think of making more chapters for this story 3**

**Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji is not mine**

**Warning: typo(s)**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

Ciel slowly opened his eyes as he heard the bird chirping outside the window. He sat up with a small groan escaped his thin lips then stretched out his arms, squeezing his eyes shut as he did. _Ah, another morning has come_. The thirteen-year-old boy got out of his bed slowly and made his way to the bathroom, undressing himself before he stepped into the shower.

Today was Wednesday; which was good. The basketball team would be rehearsing around 4 pm and he could watch them play. It wasn't like Ciel liked watching sports game. He hated sports, to be honest, due to the fact that he had asthma. The only reason he would watch was that certain person. His senior; a male with jet-black hair, tall figure, handsome-_Wait!_

The teen inwardly slapped him, shaking his head and scoffed. Why did that person always come to his mind?! They never talked! Heck, he probably didn't even know Ciel existed in this world.

With a sigh, he got out of the bathroom and walked over to the wooden wardrobe in the corner of his bedroom. He put on his school uniform and picked up some books from his desk before putting them into his backpack. On Wednesdays, they only had five classes so he could go out earlier than usual.

After making sure that everything that he had brought the things that he needed, he put on his backpack and grabbed his keys. The teen slipped on his sneakers then left his apartment, locking the door before walking to school. Good thing his school wasn't that far from his apartment.

* * *

06:55 AM

Ciel headed towards his classroom rather quickly. The thirteen-year-old male would accidentally bumped against someone who was walking to the opposite direction, but it didn't gain much attention from others. Ciel was rather invisible. Going into the classroom, Ciel went to his desk and slipped off his grey backpack, placing it on the desk.

"Oh, really?"

_That voice._

Ciel knew perfectly the owner of that voice. He turned to look at the hallway through the windows and stood silently near his desk.

_It's him._

Ciel felt his heart begin to beat faster than before. Do you know the weird feelings you get when you saw the person you secretly like or love? That is the kind of feeling that Ciel felt when he saw that certain person.

The bluish grey haired male continued watching the black haired male until the tall male finally disappeared from his view. His class was on the second floor while that special person's class was on the third floor.

Ciel let out a small sigh and pulled out the chair before sitting down. The teacher walked into the class and everyone including Ciel knew what it meant. All students prepared their math book on the table and math class began.

Some parents would suggest their children to sit at the front row so they would be more focused, but that rule didn't seem to apply to Ciel's condition.

Ciel only had one thing in his mind,

.

.

Sebastian Michaelis.

* * *

**How was that? :DD Reviews please?**


	3. Chapter 2

**HAII! First of all, I want to thank you guys for the reviews, I appreciate them~ I know I just updated the story yesterday, but I'm just really in the mood to make more chapters~ I won't be able to write much starting tomorrow ****because I'm going to celebrate Eid day. I hope you understand (^_^)**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji**

**Warning: typo(s)**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"Okay, that is for today. Don't forget to do your homework on page 75."

The teacher finally said after teaching for about two hours. Ciel wasted no time and quickly packed up his books before putting it in his backpack. The bell rang not long after and all the students left the classroom. Who would want to stay there a second longer, anyway?

Ciel walked down the hallway and went downstairs; almost running. Once he reached the first floor, he went to the library and walked inside. Unlike other students that came there just to meet up with their friends or take a nap, Ciel went to a bookshelf and took a rather thick book. The title 'The Picture of Dorian Gray by Oscar Wilde' printed onto the cover of the novel.

"Finally." The male let out a sigh and glanced around for a bit, looking for an empty desk for him. His face lightened up the slightest when he saw the desk nearby the large window was empty. Bingo!

Ciel walked to that empty desk before someone else could claim the seat and sat down there, placing the thick novel on the desk. He didn't read the book right away. Instead, he gazed out at the basketball field outside through the window. His eyes scanned around the field, looking for the captain of the basketball team, which was Sebastian Michaelis.

A small tint of blush crept to his cheeks when he spotted Sebastian playing basketball with his teammates. He watched the black haired male dribbled the ball while running past his opponents and finally jumped as he threw the ball into the hoop. Ciel couldn't help but feel happy when Sebastian scored some points for his team.

Ciel decided to read the novel after watching Sebastian and felt his cheeks heated up even more. Despite the fact that his eyes were glued onto the words in the book, his mind was filled with images of Sebastian. That person barely left Ciel's mind.

The young male got drowned in the story he was reading and blinked several times when he noticed a tall figure getting closer to the window from the corner of his eyes. Curious, Ciel looked up from the novel and his face flushed as soon as he realized whom it was. The teenager couldn't stop staring at Sebastian who was busy chasing the basketball that kept bouncing and rolling away from him.

The ball finally stopped after hitting the window and fell onto the ground. Sebastian jogged to the ball and leant down as he picked it up. Their gazes met not long after, blue eyes met the crimson ones. Ciel's heart sped up when Sebastian gave him a friendly smile.

_That gorgeous smile_

Ciel had no idea what to do. Smile back at him? Or just run away?

He chose neither of them and made a small nod before he went back reading his novel. Ciel wasn't reading actually, he was trying to hide his face. Sebastian only let out a small chuckle at the reaction and jogged back to the basketball field.

.

.

And things would never be the same for the two.

* * *

**I know this is short, but I hope you guys enjoy it! Reviews please? :D**


	4. Chapter 3

**HEY! A NEW CHAPTER IS UP! Thank you so much for the reviews and I'm sorry for the delay ( ; u ; ) I had a writer-block moment and I'm still trying to fight it ()9**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer : Kuroshitsuji belongs to Yana sensei**

**Warning : typo(s), kinda OOC**

* * *

Chapter 3

"Oh, no…" Ciel sighed with a frown on his lips. He already went back to his apartment around 5 PM but he left a piece of paper in the drawer of his desk, so he had to go back to get it. That little piece of paper was really important. It must have fallen off of his book. Oh well, he had it in his hands now. But, there was one little problem.

It was raining at the moment.

The teen didn't want to go through that rain because he would get asthma, and he didn't want his aunt to worry about him. She already had her own problems at work and he didn't want to add more burdens to Aunt Ann. Ciel leant against a pillar and waited, since he had no other choice.

"Hey, there."

A voice came from behind Ciel, making his heart hammer against his chest. The young male turned around since he knew that this person must have meant him—for he was the only person who stood there.

"M-Michaelis!" Ciel forced himself not to blush, but he didn't have a power to do that. In result, his cheeks turned pink when he saw his crush right in front of him.

Sebastian chuckled, "Let's just drop the formality here. Call me Sebastian." He replied and walked over to the shorter male, a friendly smile on his lips as he ignored the blush.

"You were the boy that I saw when I picked up the basketball, right?" Sebastian questioned.

"Y-yeah. That was me." Ciel really couldn't help to blush even deeper when Sebastian mentioned about earlier. He remembered him! He really did notice him! No one noticed him before, so this was his first to be actually noticed

"What's your name?"

"C-Ciel. Ciel Phantomhive."

"Nice name." Sebastian commented sincerely and let out another soft chuckle as his black eyebrows furrowed upwards the slightest. "Why do you keep stuttering like that? Do I scare you?"

"N-no! I-It's just-"

**CRACK**

A lightning cracked, causing Ciel to duck his head while hugging his arms. That one was really loud. The lightning was followed with a thunder, making the teen try to hide himself even more.

"You okay?" Sebastian asked with a soft voice, a concerned look on his face as he put a hand on Ciel's shoulder in an attempt to soothe him.

"I-I'm fine!" Ciel flinched at the touch and slapped Sebastian's hand away due to his instinct. He became a bit panicked when the teen realized what he had done.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to!"

Sebastian chuckled and smiled to Ciel. The shorter male was acting a little weird, but he didn't really mind it. He felt comfortable with Ciel.

"It's fine. By the way, want to go to a café and get some hot chocolate with me?" The black haired male realized that the rain wasn't as hard as before, so he could go to his car that he parked in the parking lot and then go to a nearby café.

Ciel was speechless.

He didn't realize that it would turn out like this.

The shorter male made a small nod as a 'yes' and felt his heart beat even faster.

* * *

"Two hot chocolates." The waitress said while carefully set the mugs down on the small table.

Sebastian thanked her before she left and picked up the mug, taking a sip of the hot chocolate before putting the mug down on the table again.

"It's nice, isn't it?" Sebastian gave a friendly smile to Ciel, watching the shorter male sipped his drink.

"Yeah. Thank you." Ciel replied shortly, too embarrassed to say many things.

Both of them blinked when Sebastian's phone rang and the owner quickly took it out before he finally answered the phone. While the other male was talking to the phone, Ciel noticed a small paper fell out from the pocket. Not wanting the paper to be stepped on, the shorter male stood up from his chair and picked up the paper; which was a picture of a girl he often saw at school.

Hannah Annafeloz

_Why does Sebastian have a picture of her?_

That question swam in his mind while still holding the picture in his hand. Did Sebastian have feelings towards her? Why did his chest feel heavy? Ciel didn't know if he was ready to face the truth or not. He already had a bad feeling.

Sebastian finished talking after a few moments and looked up at Ciel. He was about to say something but his words got stuck in his throat when he knew the picture Ciel was holding.

Realizing that Sebastian was staring at him, Ciel returned the photo with a fake smile as he sat down on the chair again.

"It fell out of your pocket when you took out your phone." Ciel shortly explained, not wanting Sebastian to get the wrong idea.

"Oh, I thought you took it. Sorry." Sebastian chuckled as he took the picture back, staring at it for a bit before putting it in his pocket again.

"...You like her, don't you?" Ciel carefully asked with the smile still on his lips, trying his best to look like he was teasing Sebastian. He wouldn't let Sebastian know that he liked him. Not now, not yet.

"Like her? You've got to be joking!" Sebastian let out a small laugh; his eyebrows furrowed upwards the slightest.

.

.

.

Poor Ciel didn't know that he wasn't the only one who was putting the mask on

And tell lies.

* * *

**Reviews please? :DD Advices are welcome also!**


	5. Chapter 4

**First of all, I want to apologise for my absence**

**I REALLY AM SORRY!**

**I had so much going on right now and I didn't have the time to write fanfics. My SebaCiel feels are disappearing also idk whyy DDD: But I'll try to update when I have the chance to write!**

**By the way, the setting of this story is a few days after the previous chapter~**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer : Kuroshitsuji and its characters belongs to Yana Toboso**

* * *

03:24 PM

"Why did you call me here?"

"I need to ask you something. Besides, you're not in a hurry, right, Hannah?"

"Not really," Hannah let out a small sigh and folded her arms against her chest as she made a small shrug, "but I want to go home and rest. You know how I hate school, Sebastian."

"Yeah, you never forget to mention that," Sebastian replied with a chuckle.

"So, what is it?" the girl with lavender hair prompted.

"I like you, Hannah." Sebastian said as he gazed at her purple eyes, a serious look in his face. He had a crush on her ever since his eyes laid on her for the first time. She was different from other girls.

While the others were trying to get his attention, Hannah paid no attention at all. While the others gave their all to steal Sebastian's heart, Hannah managed to steal his heart without even trying. Not only she was beautiful, she was also smart. And that made Sebastian fell in love even more.

"So?"

Sebastian raised an eyebrow at that. That was her reply? He expected that she would be blushing and say 'yes' like in the movies. Maybe he gave his own hopes up? He didn't know. Well, probably.

"So, I want to date you. Be your boyfriend." He answered as he kept a calm look on his face.

Silence enveloped them for a few moments and it made Sebastian rather nervous. He really hoped that she would say yes.

"Sorry, but I can't."

"Why not?"

"I still need to focus on my studies. Besides, you're my rival."

"That doesn't mean we can't be together, right?" Sebastian asked again.

Silence filled the air around them again after Sebastian gave that question and he earned a small groan from the beautiful girl. Hannah wasn't interested in Sebastian. At all. If anything, biology and math books were way more interesting for her.

"When I say no, it means no."

With that, she turned on her heels and left the handsome male alone, walking out of the school building. Sebastian just stayed at his spot and let out a small sigh. That was the very first time he actually had feelings towards someone and she rejected him. But then, rejection wouldn't stop Sebastian. The usual smile managed to make its way back to his face and it held determination. He silently chuckled to himself and left the school building as well, heading towards the nearby café since he already planned to meet Ciel there everyday after school.

.

.

.

He didn't know that Ciel overheard his conversation with Hannah earlier.

* * *

**Okaaayyy, how was that? Months of not writing any fanfic make me lost my ability to write, I think ; u ;**

**Reviews, pleaseeee? :DDD**


	6. ANNOUNCEMENT

**Hello, this is author speaking**

I'm going to announce that my Sebaciel fanfiction "Why Does It Have to be You?" is going to be on hold for a short while because I want to focus on the other fanfiction "Just A Normal Life".

I realize that I've been inactive for almost a year and I want to continue my fics again because I shouldn't be a bitch to my readers who actually wait for my story to update. Also, I can't continue if I work on two fics at the same time so I'm going to finish one first before moving on to another one.

I hope you understand!

I promise I will get to this fanfiction once I've finished "Just A Normal Life".

Thank you!

**Contact me also on**

**Wattpad : junemountains**

**IG : jeanxeren**


End file.
